Recently, requests for higher definition for a display device have been increased. If the pixel density is increased in accordance with higher definition, image quality may be degraded.
For example, a display device in which in a pixel composed of red, green, and blue sub-pixels, two sub-pixels are disposed to be arranged in any of the horizontal direction and the vertical direction has been well known.